


In this place, if you can think it - you CAN do it!

by DoubleDogDare



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDogDare/pseuds/DoubleDogDare
Summary: They expected dancing, but what they found was something almost too good to be real.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Elizabeth (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In this place, if you can think it - you CAN do it!

"Elle-P?" Akihiko placed a hand on one of the doors. His fingers slid a bit as he turned to look at her. "You said each of us has a room, yeah?"

  
"This is correct, I have carefully prepared rooms for each of you."

  
"Then... why is there an extra door?" His fingers quickly balled in a fist. His gaze shocked her more than any lightning ever could, she was obviously at a loss for words.

  
She looked to Minato for a moment and nodded, seemingly to herself more than him. "Your dreams become reality here." She extended an arm to the door. "Your heart cried out in a way I simply could not ignore." Lowering her hands to her sides she gave a softer smile. "You may thank me later."

  
Akihiko seemed stumped. What did she mean? Could it possibly be that behind this door... No. Not even in a dream. He took a breath, far sharper than he intended and grasped the doorknob. 

  
The door creaked open, but not because Akihiko had opened it.

  
"Aki? You look like you saw a ghost, what's wrong?"

  
"N-nothing's wrong... not now."

  
Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "Does it not melt one's heart? "

  
Previously silent, and seemingly uninterested, Minato looked at her. "How did you know?" His question was quiet but she flinched as if he had yelled it.   
"I too know what it's like to lose someone you love." She looked at him with a soft gaze and tender smile. He lifted a brow in confusion.

  
Who had she lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Just meant to be a short drabble for my thoughts on how the Dancing games handled the DLC characters.


End file.
